The Sky's Blessing
by xXxAnGeLFLoNnExXx
Summary: "I want to make a difference, something that will change the world I know." Be careful what you wish for, because Tsuna got his. He discovered he has a Keyblade and was killed by Heartless under someone's command. Reborn as a female Nobody with a new name, Tsuna now lives on… as member XIV. Pre-KHR canon. Post-KH 358/2. Fem!Tsuna. Unknown pairings. Three-shot.
1. Day ?: Rebirth

**Wish me luck on my first crossover. :))))**

**BTW, Sora and the others will appear here. Remember this is Pre-KHR canon and Post-KH 358/2 days.**

**Enjoy reading this!**

* * *

**Day ?: Rebirth**

* * *

A fourteen year-old brunet was walking along the streets, head hung low. It was the same old day: wake up, get ignored by your mom, teased by your _perfect_ younger brother, get bullied and ridiculed. This was a typical day in the life of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Or at least as typical as it can get.

The brunet fought back the tears that were falling down his face. He furiously wiped his eyes. "I didn't do anything wrong to them, but why do they keep on pushing me over?" He kicked a pebble across the sidewalk. "Why do they keep on pulling me down? Kicking me aside? I didn't do anything wrong."

He looked at the sky, which was orange in color. The teen sighed. "The day's finally over. At least I don't have to face all that crap anymore."

Tsuna placed his hands in his pockets. "Sometimes, I just… wish things could be different. That I would have a better life than this," He pointedly stared at a reflection of himself from a store window. He saw his tattered uniform, his bruised-up appearance, and his torn bag. The brunet closed his eyes solemnly.

"The only reason why I even bother to continue going to school is because of Sasagawa-chan, and why I try to live is because I keep on hoping that life would be good for me someday." He bit his lip in disappointment. "No one cares. No one will. I'll be alone forever."

"I wish to be acknowledged and important enough for others to care." Tsuna stared at the ground. He shook his head. "Too good to be true."

"Still," He mused to himself as he stared at the orange twilight sky. "I want to make a difference, something that will change the world I know."

Tsuna then saw a group of bullies from a distance. _'T-They're here! I better go.'_ The brunet mindlessly ran into a back alley, which he never noticed before. If he was not panicking, he would be estranged by the fact that he just found a street that seemed to have magically appeared out of nowhere.

True to that statement, the opening where Tsuna entered from disappeared. The brunet continued to ran as fast as he can until he stopped at a dead end. "W-Wha—" He turned around and was greeted by a wall. Out of the blue, numerous black creatures with yellow eyes appeared.

"What are these?" The teen inquired. He was caught off guard when they attacked. For a moment, his eyes flashed orange; enabling him to fight back. Fire appeared on his forehead and hands. He stared at them for a moment before making his move.

Deep down, Tsuna was happy. Happy that he could do something not many people can (his instincts say so). After dealing with the enemies with the weird insignia, he paused to catch his breath. His insides yelled at him to dodge, but he ignored the internal warning; seeing as there were no more enemies.

Behind him was a Neoshadow Heartless. It slash through Tsuna's flesh. The brunet cried out in pain. Red stained white. The Heartless was slowly approaching him, wanting to take his Heart. As the teen fell down on the ground; straight into a pool of his own blood, his last thoughts wandered aimlessly.

_'Is this it? Is this how life works for me? They let me have a little taste of purpose and then dispose of me?'_

_**"Do you want power?"**_

Tsuna, despite his blank eyes, can still sense things a bit. _'No.'_ He mentally answered. _'What I want is to make a difference.'_

_**"Then fight. Fight to protect your Heart. Fight to survive, precious sky."**_

A glow started to accumulate on the supposedly-dead boy's hand. A strange key-shaped weapon materialized into thin air. It had a glass-like rod, with a silver wing-shaped tooth. The rod reflected the seven colors of the rainbow. The orange handle was shaped like an upside-down heart. On the left side were red, yellow, and green gems. On the right were blue, indigo, and violet ones.

Inside the gems were insignias of the weather each represents: a hurricane icon for red, a sun for yellow, lightning bolt for green, raindrop for blue, a slight swirl for indigo, and a cloud for violet. At the end of the handle was a Keychain. It was a ring with a silver band and intricate carvings. On it was an orange gem with a triangle inside. The triangle's edges had a dot on each of them.

_**"I give you the Keyblade."**_

Tsuna stood up, not fully in control of his body. His eyes lifeless, but his mind was aware of its surroundings. _'I'm dead, but I'm alive. Weird.' _He attacked at the Neoshadow with amazing speed. The previous flames from his hands and forehead were transferred to his feet. He used them as a leverage to move faster.

The brunet continued to swing at the enemy. The Neoshadow wasn't able to keep up with his speed and was defeated. Instead of disappearing, however, it dissolved into black liquid. Many more Heartless appeared and the same happened to them. The black liquid puddles combined together and formed a new, gigantic Heartless.

It swiped at Tsuna with its claws. It also now had wings and a sword. The Heartless slashed at the half-dead brunet. He jumped away and fire gathered on his weapon's tip. A huge fireball came out from it and hit the creature directly.

The Heartless, in pain, went berserk. Light gathered around Tsuna and his Keyblade. He had an orange glow around him, while he slashed at the enemy; speed doubled. The brunet, after a succession of strikes, paused to ready his next move. "Hyper Will!"

The brunet entered into a frenzy trance. He barraged the enemy with a continuous flurry of slashes, successfully killing the giant Heartless. After the light on him died down, Tsuna collapsed; dead for good.

_'Well, it was fun while it lasted,'_ The teen thought as he welcomed the darkness that threatened to swallow him up.

In the shadows, a woman with yellow eyes and black horns wearing black garbs smiled evilly. "That's one potential threat gone." Her smirked widened. "Now, it's time to bask this little world in despair." And she faded into the darkness covered in green flames.

* * *

_'Am I dead?' _The brunet thought, as he stared at his pitch black surroundings. He saw a figure from afar and decided to approach that person, to ask for directions. He still had his Keyblade out, just in case of any assailants like the Heartless.

"Um… excuse me?" He stared at the blue-haired woman sitting on a rock by the beach. She turned to him and her icy blue eyes sparkled in glee. "Oh, another person! It's very rare for anyone to end up here." The brunet was surprised that he can understand her speech and vice-versa, since he's speaking in Japanese while the bluenette spoke in English.

"W-What do you mean by that, ma'am? Isn't this some sort of hell or whatnot where people go to when they die?" Tsuna asked. The woman stared at him like he was a psycho.

"Now what made you think like that? This is the Realm of Darkness, and only those who have fallen into a deep despair end up here." She paused, staring back at the dark murky waters. "Except me. I'm trapped here because I saved a friend and took his place.

"I see," The brunet murmured. "My name is…" _'I'm not a Sawada anymore.'_ "Tsunayoshi. You can call me Tsuna for short, ma'am. I don't know how I ended up here." He stared at the horizon. "I honestly thought I'm dead, since those black monsters killed me." The blue-haired woman looked at him in shock.

"Well… I'm Aqua," She noticed his weapon. "You have a Keyblade?" The brunet recoiled back. "How do you know this… strange key-thing?"

The bluenette summoned her master's Keyblade. "This." She held it out to him. "I have one, too." Tsuna lowered down his guard, realizing that something inside him was saying that he could trust this person. "What's your Keyblade's name?"

The brunet blinked at her. "I don't know. Should I?"

"You're supposed to name them. Sometimes, the abilities you unlock are based on the name of the Keyblade like my own."

His orange-brown gaze clashed with her own, pure innocence mirrored. "W-What am I supposed to name this?" Aqua tapped her chin in thought. "Hmm…" _'His eyes are very warm, and his presence is comforting so I guess…'_ "Tell me what, how did you even get it in the first place."

Tsuna shrugged, staring at his Keyblade. "I'm not sure. I was just staring at the sky, wishing to make a difference. When I saw the town bullies, I fled to an alley when those black things attacked me." He held out his Keyblade. "And this appeared."

The master crossed her arms. "How about… Sky's Blessing?" Seeing his questioning stare, she smiled. "You said you were staring at the sky while wishing to make a difference, then you were suddenly given the Keyblade." Her grin widened. "It's definitely a blessing from the heavens."

"I guess so," Seeing her happy, Tsuna smiled as well. His bright smile seemed to have illuminated the area. Aqua was shocked. She only saw that kind of smile from a few people. _'Is it possible that he has a pure Heart of light? But only the princesses of Heart have that kind of warmth.' _She paused in her thoughts. _'Master did say about a legend that once every while, a young boy is born with a pure Heart of light.'_

Her eyes widened as she stared at Tsuna disbelievingly, while said boy gazed at her; puzzled. _'That explains the Heartless attack! They might've been attracted by his Heart. I wonder who marked him to be a Keybearer, though.'_ Her eyebrows furrowed. _'How come I can't sense his Heart's presence despite his warmth?'_

"Tsuna," He tilted his head in question. "What is it, Aqua?"

"I want you to touch this," She held out her master's Keyblade. The boy was confused but nonetheless did as told. The moment he touched the weapon, both were engulfed in bright light.

Aqua shielded her eyes. When the light faded, she noticed that Tsuna was gone.

"What just happened?"

* * *

Tsuna's eyes shot open. He rubbed the back of his head. _'Was it all just a dream?'_ He coughed slightly and stood up, a bit wobbly. "Where am I anyway?" The brunet was surprised with his own voice. It became softer and high-pitched.

He walked around aimlessly at the dark town. _'This doesn't look like Namimori.'_ Huge brown buildings surrounded him. _'Just like in the western part of the world.'_ He then came across another store window and pulled away from shock.

What he saw had him completely stoned.

A long-haired brunette girl with amber eyes stared back at him. He, or should I say _she_, was gawking at herself. "W-What the hell happened?" She then noticed a shadow approaching. Mistaking it as one of the black creatures, she automatically summoned her Keyblade; not knowing how in reality. The brunette pointed it towards her stalker. "Who's there?"

A man with silver hair, tanned skin, and glowing golden eyes appeared. He wore a black coat, making her suspicions rise. Her instincts were yelling at her to run for this man, was _dangerous_. "I am Xemnas. And you, are a Nobody."

"A Nobody?" Her grip on the Keyblade tightened. "What's that?"

"A Nobody is a person's body left behind after their Heart has been taken. I, like you, am a Nobody as well." His eyes flickered to the weapon she donned. "And it seems that you are not a simple Nobody, either."

"In what way?" Tsuna asked. She was still wary of the man, plus the fact that she turned into a girl; which she deemed impossible until now. _'I always knew I never looked manly, but not to this extent!'_

"One, you are of the superior Nobodies; Nobodies of people who's Hearts are strong enough for their bodies to retain their human appearance. Two," He appeared behind her, catching her off guard. "you are in possession of a Keyblade." He was about to touch her shoulder when—

Tsuna unknowingly summoned a second Keyblade. This weapon was cerulean and had wave-like designs. The tooth and hilt had a blue star. The Keychain was also a blue star. The brunette swatted away the man's hand. A name came into her mind. _'Brightcrest.'_

A large vortex appeared in the sky, formed by the clouds. The silver-haired Nobody smirked when he saw it. _'Ah, that must be her element.'_

Xemnas smirked. "Not only one, but two. That Keyblade also seems familiar." He crossed his arms, seeing her doubtful expression. _'Ah, a Nobody with emotions. How rare, indeed.'_ "Did you know that a Nobody cannot fully exist without a Heart?"

That question got her bewildered. "Huh?" _'Heart? Of course a person can't exist without one. We need it to pump our blood.'_ Seeing her perplexed, he specified himself. "I meant a spiritual Heart, not the organ."

Flushing in embarrassment, she gave a short awkward chuckle. "What about it?"

"I, along with many others, want to have a Heart. We want one to be able to fully exist in this world. What do you say? Would you help us?" Even though her intuition was screaming at her to say no, she decided that it wouldn't hurt to help this man. _'Besides, I'll get to know more about these Keyblades. I forgot to ask Aqua about them.'_

"Alright, I accept your offer."

"What is your name?" Something inside the teen compelled her not to tell him her real identity. _'What was that word I learned from the book my brother bought?' _"My name is… Caelum."

The letters of her supposed name appeared in thin air, while the letter 'x' materialized and merged with the name; making the letters jumble. It formed…

"Your new name is Claexum (Klei-zum), young one. You are to be member XIV of the Organization, dubbed as the Sky Maiden." Tsuna, renamed as Claexum, dismissed her Keyblades. She was given a black coat.

"Wear that to protect yourself from being influenced by the darkness." He opened a Corridor of Darkness. "Follow me to our headquarters." She did as told and pulled the hood up.

* * *

Xemnas brought her to a throne room, where twelve other people wearing the same black cloak were in. Originally, there were thirteen thrones. However, with Tsuna's membership, a fourteenth one appeared automatically.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet our newest member." Tsuna stepped forward and removed her hood. Collective gasps echoed in the room. On the side, a man raised an eyebrow. He expected a new member but _not_ a girl.

Xemnas nudged the girl to go forward. "Go ahead. Introduce yourself, XIV." The brunette nodded. "I am Claexum, number XIV and known as Sky Maiden." The silver-haired man grunted in approval. "Now as you may all know, the group will be renamed as Organization XIV. Introduce yourselves."

One of them pulled their hood down. It revealed a man with an eyepatch and a scar on his face. "Name's Xigbar, number II. Called Freeshooter. Controls space." A man with black samurai-like hair went next. "Xaldin, number III. Whirlwind Lancer, the wind manipulator."

A man with pale blond hair got off his throne. "I am Vexen, number IV and resident scientist. I am called the Chilly Academic, controlling ice." Another guy snorted and murmured. "More like Chilly Ala Popsicle." Vexen glared at him.

A brown-haired giant came by along with a silver-haired young lad, appearing behind her. "This is Lexaeus, number V and Silent Hero; with the element of earth. I am Zexion, number VI; the Cloaked Schemer, illusionist." Tsuna nodded in acknowledgement.

Next was a blue-haired man with a scar on his face. "Saix, number VII and the Luna Diviner. My element is the moon. Make sure you follow the rules and do your missions accordingly." Xigbar hooted at him. "Puppy-ass!"

Another, a red-haired guy with a short spiky blond-haired male introduced themselves. The redhead was the one who mocked Vexen. "I'm Axel, number VIII and Flurry of Dancing Flames. Fire-user here, got it memorized?" He tapped the side of his forehead. He pushed forward his younger companion.

"Axel, let Demyx and the others go first. I'm supposed to be the last." Tsuna then mentally counted him as XIII.

"Who cares?"

Demyx used that opportunity to make an entrance. "I'm Demyx, number IX! I'm called the Melodious Nocturne. I can control water and I love music!" He was about to ramble on when an older man came and pulled him away.

"How 'bout a round of poker, girly? I am Luxord, number X and the Gambler of Fate. My element is time." A pink-haired man(?) pranced towards Tsuna, making the brunette question the guy's gender. "Marluxia, number XI and Graceful Assassin." He summoned his scythe along with a splash of flower petals. "As you can see, I can manipulate flowers."

"Yeah, yeah. That isn't anything special." A blonde woman said. She had two antenna-like strands of hair. "Remember this: I'm Larxene, number XII and Savage Nymph. Don't get in my way if you don't want to be fried with a thousand bolts." _'Scary!'_ Tsuna thought, nodding frantically.

"And I'm last, number XIII. Roxas, called Key of Destiny." The blond-haired boy conjured up a ball of light. "My element is light and I can," He summoned his Keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion. "use these Keyblades."

Tsuna was shocked and glad at the same time. "Hey, I can do that too!" The brunette announced as she summoned her dual Keyblades, Sky's Blessing on the right and Brightcrest on the left.

All thirteen members were shocked. Roxas was the first to find his voice. "Um, what's your element?"

The brunette scratched the back of her head. "I… don't know, sorry." Larxene snorted. "Goody-two-shoes probably doesn't have one." Tsuna frowned a bit. "That's not very nice, considering this is the first time we met; Larxene." The wind around her changed drastically while a very loud thunder and lightning roared from outside.

Xemnas scoffed. "Her elements is Sky, hence Sky Maiden. She can manipulate the weather." He noticed that some of the members weren't being serious anymore, he sighed. "Meeting adjourned. Oh, and Roxas." The blond looked at him.

"Bring Claexum to her room and teach her what you can about the Keyblade. You and Axel will bring her on your missions to brief her about the weapon and element manipulation." The duo nodded.

* * *

Tsuna followed the duo, a bit hesitant to talk to them. This was the first time she interacted with many people, her previous life lived as a social outcast. The two opened a Corridor of Darkness. Her intuition warned her that they weren't going to her room.

"Excuse me, where are we going Axel-san, Roxas-san?" The two faced her with raised eyebrows. "San?" The redhead inquired. Tsuna fidgeted a bit. "I-It's a honorific from where I came from. It's short for mister."

"I see." Roxas murmured. "Well, you don't have to call us 'mister'. Roxas is fine."

"Same here. Axel's a-okay."

"Alright, if you say so." _'They seem nice.'_

"Anyways," The redhead started. "we're going to show you a super awesome place." The brunette tilted her head in wonder. "Where is that?" The pyromaniac laughed. "You'll just have to wait and see, Clae (Klei)."

"C-Clae?"

"Is it bad?" Axel asked. "Claexum's a bit of a mouthful. Don't you think so, Rox?" The blond Keybearer shrugged. "I'm totally fine with her name as it is."

"Aw, boo. Partypooper."

"I thought we were going to this 'super awesome place'." Tsuna said, butting in their argument. The two beamed at her. "Right!" And they entered.

* * *

After the little trip through the Corridor of Darkness, Tsuna realized where they were. "This is where Xemnas found me! What is this place anyway?"

"Welcome to Twilight Town." Axel said, spreading his arms. "This, is our stop. Let's go." The trio went to an ice cream stand. The redhead raised his fingers. "Three sea-salt ice cream, please."

"Comin' right up!"

After he purchased them, he gave one to Tsuna. "Sea-salt ice cream? I've never heard of this before." The duo stared at her intently. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Try it before you say something, Claexum." Roxas muttered with a serious gleam in his eyes. The brunette Nobody sweatdropped. _'Getting all worked up because of ice cream. What kind of trouble did I get myself into this time?'_ She held out her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. There's no need to give me the stink eye." And she got one.

Tsuna nibbled a bit before her eyes widened and sparkled. "This is delicious!" The pair nodded. "See what we mean?" Axel commented. He started to walk away with Roxas. "Where are you going?" The teen inquired.

"Our secret spot. C'mon." The pyromaniac dragged her along with them to the Clock Tower. All three settled down and watched the twilight sun.

"Welcome to our hangout spot. Any permanent companion of ours shall stay here." Roxas announced. Tsuna looked at them, a bit touched. "You mean like friends?"

Axel and Roxas shared a look before grinning at her. "Like friends." The brunette gave them a bright smile, startling the duo. "I-I've never had friends before, even as a Somebody. Thanks a lot."

"Anytime, Clae. You're part of the Pyro team now, so it's okay." The blond mirrored her smile. Axel watched the two fondly. He placed a hand on his chest. _'They… make me feel like I have a Heart. Why is that?'_

After chatting for a while, they finished their ice cream and Axel stood up.

"Well," The pyromaniac said. "it's time for us to leave. Saix-puppy probably has a mission for us from Mansex." Tsuna and Roxas snickered. The pair of elder Nobodies summoned a Corridor of Darkness again.

The brunette pouted at them. "You have got to teach me how to do that next time." Axel rubbed her head and Roxas laughed out loud. "You'll learn it, shorty." Tsuna pouted even more. She summoned her Keyblades while the wind became ferocious again. Thunder roared loudly. The pair ran to the portal when they saw the mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Let's see who's short after I'm done with you two!"

And thus was the start of Tsunayoshi's tale as a Nobody.

* * *

**Okay, a little trivia!**

**Tsuna's new name: **Caelum - latin for 'sky' or 'heaven'

**Keyblade(s): **

1. Sky's Blessing - Additional boost in Speed and Critical hits

2. Brightcrest - Additional boost in Magic

**Command Style:**

1. Hyper Will 

Characteristics - Orange glow

Effects - Boost in Speed

Finish - Flurry of mad slashes with fire (based on Dying Will mode aka Frenzy mode)

**Just needed to get this outta my head. Probably won't update this for now since I'm busy with Unbreakable Connections and procrastinating.**

**Ciao ciao~! -Flonne.**


	2. Day 29 to 39: Awareness

**So this is a two-shot now. Have fun reading~! Still not sure if this should be multi-chap because I'm still procrastinating.**

**Thanks for those who bothered to read this.**

* * *

**Day 29-39: Awareness**

* * *

The brunette was puzzled; she saw glitches on the other members from time to time. For a while, she saw Vexen's form flickering once; as if he was just a hologram. There were times when he would twitch uncharacteristically, and the brunette swore she saw sparks coming from his trails! The same could be said for Larxene, Lexaeus, Marluxia, and Zexion.

It's as if they were fakes, though none of the members seem aware of this. For example…

"Hey, Zexion! Can I borrow that lexicon of yours? Axel wanted to learn a stronger fire spell." The silver-haired Nobody summoned his book and flipped the pages for Tsuna. As she watched him look for the spell, she noticed that his hand that was moving the pages disappeared for a second.

There were also some instances that Larxene was fading slightly before restoring her original form before anyone could see it.

Other than those encounters, she was once looking for Lexaeus under Saix's orders. She looked everywhere for the man. Tsuna called out to him, "Lexaeus, number V! Silent Hero, yoohoo! Where are you?" There was no sign of him.

Out of nowhere, Lexaeus materialized on the side; like he was standing there all this time. "What is it?"

Tsuna passed out from shock.

* * *

_Day 29,_

_As usual, I keep seeing glitches around some of the members._

_I asked the others about it and they had mixed reactions._

_Roxas and Axel looked at me as if I grew another head. Luxord snorted and returned to his card game, completely ignoring me. Demyx shrugged it off, not knowing anything. Xaldin and Xigbar laughed out loud, saying that the whole Nobody business was getting to my head. Saix said I was just stressed. _

_Most of all, Mansex— Superior (he might read this) told me that it was only my imagination. _

_How can it be? When I bumped into Marluxia one time, my hand went through his side!_

_Things were getting creepy._

* * *

Tsuna slashed through the last Heartless. Her two new friends gave her a thumbs up. She smiled at them. The brunette stretched her arms like a cat and yawned. "Well, that was tiresome."

Roxas scratched the back of his head. "It's not like we can do anything. If we want to be whole, we have to keep killing Heartless for the Organization." The brown-haired teen mentally frowned at that. _'Are you really sure that Xemnas will keep his end of the deal? Are you so sure that he's not going to turn on you once he's done with you?'_

Axel just patted them both at the back. "C'mon, you two. That was a job well done. It's time to RTC (return to castle)."

Tsuna smiled brightly at the two. "Can't wait for that long-awaited break!" And she opened a Corridor of Darkness, leaving them behind. The two were slack-jawed at her hyperactivity. "Hey, don't go running off without us!" The pyromaniac and blond immediately followed her.

Roxas and Axel stared at Tsuna's back as she ran away. The two shared a look. "Doesn't her presence feel familiar, Axel?" The Keybearer whispered. The redhead nodded. "I know. It was the same when we first met her."

The pair sighed before proceeding their walk. There was no use in thinking about something that's not really a problem.

* * *

_Day 31,_

_I'm really confused now. I don't think I understand a thing, anymore._

_Rox and Ax were acting weird again. They seem to be doing that lately._

_I have been called Dame-Tsuna for being book-dumb, clumsy, and non-athletic (that sounds kinda bad). That doesn't mean I'm an airhead. In reality, I can be pretty perceptive (what a big word for little no-good me!) if I wanted to._

_Roxas keeps on spacing out during missions. He keeps on ditching me and Ax. My instincts tell me that it has something to do with his own Keyblade and whoever his Somebody was._

_As for Axel, he's been a lot quieter than usual. Is he hiding something from me? It seemed a bit awkward to talk to him recently… I wish things would go back to the way they were before._

_I've been having these weird dreams lately, as well. What do they mean?_

* * *

Tsuna, for the past few days, has been having dreams of a raven-haired girl with bright blue eyes. She keeps on reaching out to the brunette, her mouth opening as if trying to tell her something. However, no sound came out. The Nobody couldn't read her lips either, for it was blurred in her vision.

Every single time, they keep meeting on top of a stained glass platform. On it was an image of Tsuna sleeping, holding Sky's Blessing and Brightcrest.

And just like any other day here she was, in the same dream yet again. The brunette doesn't understand why this happens. But unlike her previous dreams, it seems that she can converse with the ravenette now.

"Who are you and where am I?" The brunette Nobody asked.

The cloak-wearing raven girl smiled at her. "My name is Xion and we're in your Dive to the Heart."

Tsuna blinked. "Xion-san, then. Why are you wearing the Organization's cloak?" Xion summoned a Keyblade, the most basic one of all. The brunette knew about this one because Roxas once told her that it was his Keyblade's first form. "The Kingdom Key…" She breathed out.

Xion tapped her chin in thought. "Oh, you know about this?" She flashed the weapon. The Nobody nodded. "Yes… I knew about it from Roxas."

"Ah, right. Roxas. I miss him and Axel."

Tsuna furrowed her eyebrows. "How do you know them, and you haven't answered my previous question yet."

"Because," The ravenette approached her. "I am a part of Roxas and his Somebody. As for Axel," She reappeared behind Tsuna, catching her off-guard. "I used to be XIV."

Images entered Tsuna's mind. Most of them were the mystery girl, Roxas, and Axel together. There was one where the three of them were eating sea-salt ice cream on the Clock Tower. She clutched her head tightly. "These… are your memories." Reality slapped her in the face. _'It happened in reality.'_ "How come Rox and Ax haven't mentioned you before?"

"I wasn't supposed to exist. I was a Nobody replica born from Sora's memories that leaked out of Roxas." Xion sadly said, staring off at the horizon. Tsuna gave her a sympathetic glance. "I sacrificed myself to save Roxas. Xemnas wanted me to absorb him, but I refused to do so."

"At least," She whispered. "when you existed, they gave you a purpose." The ravenette turned to her. "Myself, even though I exist… everyone acted like I was never there." Tsuna summoned her Keyblades. "It was only when I received these that I… finally came to be."

Xion nodded, understanding her statement completely. The brunette looked at her. "Why were you calling out to me?"

"We're connected, the two of us." Sensing the other's confusion, the ravenette continued. "Did you ever wonder why you're a Nobody but you still have emotions?" Tsuna shook her head. Xion grinned at her. "It's because you're half-Nobody."

"W-What?"

"When you died, you were sent to the Realm of Darkness. I was there myself. I saw you talking to the blue-haired woman." Tsuna froze. The blue-haired woman, Aqua… she completely forgot about her.

"You touched her Keyblade, letting you have a second one. Only those who have touched a Keyblade and were not repelled are given one themselves." Xion placed a hand on her chest. "No one knew but Xemnas, about my element. It's the reason why I know so much." Her Keyblade started to shine. She shot out a beam of light to an empty space. A white glowing orb suddenly appeared. "My element is Heart. I can manipulate it however I pleased."

Tsuna lifted a shaky finger to the glowing orb. "I-Is that my…"

"No, it's only a part of your Heart." She pointed to the cracks forming around the glass platform. Xion quickly placed the orb to the ground at once, making the cracks disappear.

"I used it on you, trying to find out how you ended up there. I saw your recent memories on the Heartless." The ravenette pointed her Keyblade to Tsuna's own weapons. "I don't know where you got the orange one but what I do know is that the woman unknowingly gave you the blue Keyblade."

"About my existence," Tsuna cut her off. "what am I?"

"As I said, you're a half-Nobody. When the Heartless killed you, the Keyblade protected your Heart from being taken; instead, you ended up in the Realm of Darkness. I also saw the pain you were going through." Xion took the brunette's hand. Said Nobody felt warmth radiating from the other's grasp. "I sensed great light in you. In order to protect it, I gave you my body; completely hiding your Heart's presence."

Tsuna grasped Xion's hand tenderly. "Why would you do that? Why me?"

The ravenette smiled at her. "It's because I saw myself in you."

"Then what happened to my original body?"

"I'm sorry, because that one is forever lost in the darkness. Your original body died. The only reason you're still here is because of my own. I'm also the reason why Roxas and Axel were friendly with you the first time you met." The other's form started to flicker, shocking the brown-haired female. "W-What's happening, Xion-san?"

"You're waking up, Tsuna." The Nobody froze yet again. "H-How do you know my name? I never told you."

"We're connected, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Remember that." Tsuna felt nostalgia from hearing her real name. Somehow, the way she spoke her name… it was as if the brunette was supposed to have a different destiny.

She felt the darkness overwhelming her senses. Tsuna fell unconscious.

* * *

_Day 33,_

_Just like any other day, I had that strange dream again._

_This time, I got to talk to that black-haired girl I kept writing about. Her name is Xion, and she told me some pretty freaky stuff. They were complicated, all those things she explained to me. I only half understood because of my short attention span._

_At least I now know who I am: an incomplete Nobody. It's because of her why Xemnas thought I was one of them, and why I didn't lose my Heart. Does that mean I'm part-Somebody? I guess that also explains why I turned into a girl._

_But the real question is: where did I get my first Keyblade?_

_If Brightcrest came from Aqua, does that mean someone gave me Sky's Blessing?_

* * *

Three days later, she spotted Roxas walking to the entrance of the Castle That Never Was. Tsuna blinked and followed her blond friend. _'I wonder where he's going.'_

She quietly stalked him until he was finally out on the grounds. The brunette hid behind a wall while Axel appeared out of nowhere. Tsuna strained her ears to listen in on them.

"Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know."

"But no one ever goes against the Organization, Roxas. You'll be branded a traitor! You'll get killed!" The blond pulled on his hood, his back facing the pyromaniac. Roxas murmured to himself. "You don't understand, Axel. We're living a lie, forgetting someone important. Everyone did. I know Xemnas is involved, and I intend to find out what; along with my origin."

Tsuna's eyes widened at that. She came out of her hiding place. _'He can't, he just can't!'_ "No!"

"Wha—" The redhead muttered.

"Don't leave, Rox!" Roxas and Axel were surprised. They didn't notice her at all.

"But Clae, I—"

"What do you think me and Ax would feel with you ditching us?" Tears started to fall down her face. Not one of them ever saw her cry. It wasn't the fake crying, either; she was genuinely sad.

"No one would miss me." Those words stung the brunette. It was the exact same thing she said to herself. She was utterly alone back then, but he wasn't like that. _'Roxas isn't like that!'_ The Nobody opened up a Corridor of Darkness. He slowly entered the portal.

Axel sadly whispered. "I would." But the blond didn't hear him. Roxas continued to enter until he was completely out of view. Tsuna wiped off her tears and blindly ran towards the portal without her cloak on. The redhead was surprised. "What do you think you're doing? He obviously doesn't _want_ us."

"He _needs_ us!" That stunned the red-haired Nobody. She manipulated the portal that Roxas made, so it wouldn't close just yet. Axel's fists clenched and shook. "Why would you go all lengths for him? Why would you cry for him? We're Nobodies, we're not supposed to have emotions."

"You're sad when he left. That pretty much tells me that Nobodies can get a Heart and emotions without Kingdom Hearts," Tsuna said. "Besides, Rox is my friend. He needs me— no, us now; more than ever." The pyromaniac had a gleam in his eyes that she couldn't read. The brunette gave him a disappointed glance. "If you want to stay here, fine. If you consider us traitors, fine."

She gave him a fierce glare. "But just ask yourself this: are you truly contented with how the Organization works? Xemnas is keeping secrets none of us are aware of." Her mind barely registered the black cloak that was tossed to her. "Huh?" _'This is a spare cloak.'_ She stared quizzically.

"Take it and go, before I change my mind and get rid of you two. Right now, I'll still feel sorry if you get affected by the darkness." Tsuna smiled gratefully at him. "Axel…"

The pyromaniac gave her an encouraging grin. "Knowing Roxas, he'll get into a lot of trouble on his own. Look out for him, got it memorized?"

"I sure do." Tsuna wore the cloak and entered the portal. After she disappeared in sight, it faded away. A droplet fell on his head. The pyromaniac stared at the sky. It was starting to rain.

He just looked down on the ground as it poured. "Rain, huh. Is it washing away my worries?" Axel placed a hand on his forehead. "What am I worrying about anyway… I'm just a Nobody."

* * *

_Day 36,_

_Roxas left today, and I followed after him. He left because he was aware that he knew nothing about himself. Makes me wonder if I'll ever be closer to my own truth, as well._

_We're probably branded as traitors now._

_Yesterday, before he left, I asked Axel about him. He said he had no idea what was going on with Rox's head. When I asked Rox, he told me he actually considered leaving the Organization a couple of days before I came. The only reason why he didn't do it was because Demyx and Axel caught him snooping around the hallways._

_I'm not surprised why he never told Ax._

_A few days after that attempt, he said he couldn't remember why he even bothered to consider it in the first place. I guess Mansex (ha, he won't be able to read this now!) was right. Roxas is the most enigmatic out of all of us. _

_But I don't care, because he's my friend._

* * *

Tsuna opened her eyes as she finally stepped out of the portal. She looked around, trying to spot anything that could give some clues as to Roxas's whereabouts. The brunette was confused. Where was she anyway?

Maybe she can also find some clues about her origins.

The brunette walked aimlessly, until she saw a swish of a black cloak from a corner. _'Roxas?'_ She followed the other carefully, making sure he doesn't see her. Tsuna blindly follows him to an entrance when she realizes where she was. Her friend entered Castle Oblivion. "What is Roxas planning to do in C.O.?"

Tsuna stalked inside the castle. The brown-haired Nobody tiptoed to one of the rooms. Peeking from the large keyhole, the Nobody spotted her friend. She was about to call him and come out when Roxas removed his hood. It turns out that it wasn't Roxas. Instead, a silver-haired male greeted her sight.

She tapped her chin in thought. _'Is that the imposter?'_ Tsuna leaned on the door forward, as she supported herself by holding onto the doorknob. Unfortunately, her clumsy side kicked in and she accidentally twisted the knob; opening the door. She tripped and fell to the floor as the silver-haired male looked at her in shock and summoned a Keyblade of his own.

He pointed it at her. "Who are you and how did you get here?" He was confused. A person was wearing the Organization's cloak. Tsuna stood up shakily, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. _'What kind of Nobody spy am I?'_ She depressingly thought.

Tsuna turned to him, slowly slipping her foot backwards. She suddenly flipped and ran in the opposite direction. The brown-haired teen cried anime tears. _'Anywhere is better than here!'_

The male chased after her. The brunette Nobody caught a glimpse of a blond-haired girl wearing a white dress and a pair of flip-flops. She called out to the silveret, "Riku, what are you doing?" _'Silver must be Riku.'_

"An intruder got past the security, Namine!" He yelled. Tsuna almost shrieked when the male released Dark Firaga on her. She immediately opened a Corridor of Darkness and jumped in.

* * *

Tsuna rubbed her eyes groggily. She yawned loudly and stretched a bit, faintly noting where she ended up. The brunette stood up and looked around her. The place was very gloomy and dark. Shadows crept on every corner. From a distance, she could see a horde of Heartless.

"This looks eerily like the Realm of Darkness," The brunette murmured. She then caught sight of a worn-out figure sitting on the side. The Nobody approached the injured man. "What is this place, sir?"

"T-This… used to be… Enchanted D-Dominion…" The brunette looked at the breathless man quizzically. "Enchanted Dominion?"

"A beautiful… place it used to be… town… surrounded by forests… Maleficent—" Suddenly, the man stopped talking and blacked out. Tsuna placed a hand on the male's wrist to try and find his pulse. There was no heartbeat. The man was dead of exhaustion.

The brunette stood up and felt someone familiar beside her. She turned around and saw an ethereal black-haired girl. The ravenette waved at her. "Hi, Tsuna."

"It's Caelum or Claexum now, Xion-san."

"You can drop the '-san', Clae." The ravenette smiled. Tsuna looked at her, puzzled. "Is there anything I can do for you, Xion?" The Nobody replica shook her head. "I'm just here to warn you about your previous… stunt." She laughed sheepishly.

"That was a bit reckless, wasn't it."

"You and I both know that 'reckless' is an understatement."

"Ehehehe," The brunette sweatdropped. "Um, so what about it?" The replica crossed her arms. "Because of your sudden appearance, that man in red robes… the one Riku obeys; he is interested in you. Especially because they've never heard of a new member."

"Right." Tsuna stared at the castle ruins from the distance. It gave her the creeps. "How were you able to come out? I thought you were some sort of ghost."

"That's not far from the truth, Clae." Xion sighed. "I'm… a lingering spirit."

Tsuna blinked. "What's that?"

"Lingering spirits are the wills of people left behind. If a person's will is strong enough, it remains behind and forms the spirits; these spirits will only cease to exist once they've done what they wanted to do."

"And what do you want to do?"

"What I want to do most is," The raven-haired girl stared at the castle ruins as well. "to fix the mess I've caused, directly or indirectly. I want to help Roxas and Axel more than anything. And one day," She had a sad smile. "I want to eat ice cream with them on the Clock Tower back in Twilight Town for one last time."

Tsuna smiled at her and summoned the Keyblades. "It'll come true, because you have this; right?" She held out Sky's Blessing. Xion nodded and faded away.

"Thanks a lot, Clae. Get Roxas back for me."

"No. Thank you, Xion; for giving me a second chance, and I will."

The brunette Nobody shuddered as she felt eyes bore at the back of her head. She turned around to look and didn't see a pair of yellowish eyes in the shadows of the forest. Tsuna shrugged and opened up another portal.

* * *

_Day 37,_

_Still no sign of Roxas anywhere._

_Today, I've almost been captured by that Riku guy. Now that I actually thought back to it, he was so desperate in catching me; like a rapist._

…_Ew. That thought makes me shudder. Good thing I got away._

_Now, where to look for little Roxy?_

_I've been to C.O., heaven's forbid will I ever return to C.T.N.W., Radiant Garden's a no-go with Saix-pup there, Disney Town's probably connected to silveret so I automatically crossed that place out, and I recently wandered off to the remains of Enchanted Dominion. My Heart was pounding a lot when I arrived there, and I didn't know why._

_I also learned that Xion's just a lingering spirit. I guess that would explain things. I'm sorta thinking as to where she is now. _

_I hope I can meet her in person someday!_

* * *

Ansem the Wise, known as DiZ, glared at Riku and the girl. The blonde flinched while the silveret growled, returning the glare passionately.

The man with red bandages tapped his foot impatiently and crossed his arms. "Is there something you're not telling me, Riku? Namine?" The girl shifted nervously before opening her mouth to speak. The Keybearer answered for her. "An intruder has been able to break the barriers."

The former sage-king silently gasped. No one has broken through the light barriers he placed on Castle Oblivion until now. "This is troubling news. What did this intruder look like?"

"I have no idea, but that person… they wore the Organization's cloak. I've never heard of Xemnas inviting new members." On the side, Namine spotted something on the door.

"Neither have I," DiZ added. "It seems that the Orgnization is trying to increase their morale by recruiting more Nobodies to their aid." _'Such foolish non-existent beings should not even bother to do so. All their efforts will be in vain.'_

"There are 9 members left in total, then." Riku concluded, crossing his arms. Namine spoke up. "I think I know why there's a new member." The two focused on the Nobody. She blushed in embarrassment from the sudden attention, clutching a small piece of paper. The girl unfolded it and read the contents.

"_Day 2,_

_I still don't know why I'm doing this, or why Roxas and Axel suggested that I should write a diary. Here I go._

_Xemnas, the Superior, left me in the care of two members. From what I learned yesterday, they're numbers VIII and XIII respectively. Superior told me that I will learn how to wield my Keyblades (yes, with 's') from Roxas and basic Nobody training from Axel._

_Those two act like best buds and immediately invited me to eat Sea-salt ice cream with them! Isn't that great? They're so nice. I'm glad I met them, since I never had friends even back when I was still human._

_I learned that they renamed the group because of me. I'm proud to know that. Does that mean I'm significant? That I can make a difference? I even have a throne, for goodness' sake!_

_We're now called Organization XIV. Doesn't it sound cool? They must at least acknowledge me as one of them because of this new arrangement._" Namine finished reading. The girl closed her eyes solemnly. "It's a torn diary entry of the new member. It seems that they changed their group."

"This is troublesome," DiZ frowned. "It seems that the Organization is raising their morale." He turned to Riku. "You must capture this Keyblade-wielding Nobody along with Roxas. It is important that no Keybearer shall aid Xemnas further in his plans to attain Kingdom Hearts."

"I got it."

* * *

Tsuna was gawking at the scene before her. She was on top of a canyon, looking down upon the field. _'I've never seen anything like this.'_ The brown-haired Nobody recently arrived at a peculiar barren wasteland.

Countless void Keyblades were scattered throughout the barren wasteland. A hot breeze whistled through nowhere. The sun bathed the land with its scorching rays. The brunette crossed her arms. "What is this place?"

"It is called the Keyblade Graveyard." She turned around and was greeted by the sight of an armored man. His armor was red, gold, bronze, and black. He also had a bronze keyblade with him.

"And what kind of place is it?"

"A long time ago, Keybearers were abundant," The seemingly-living armor replied. "A great war befell among them, called the Keyblade War. This is the place where it all happened."

"I see." She summoned her own Keyblades. "Why would people fight?"

"They were all after the light," The armor was unfazed by the sight of the weapons. If there was a person who wandered off to this place, they must be Keybearers themselves. "Everyone wanted it for their own selfish desires, my master once told me."

Tsuna looked at him. "Do you… know where the Keyblades come from?" He remained quiet. The two had an awkward silence between them, before the armored man broke it. "Where'd you get those? The Keyblade is no toy, especially if you have two; it comes with a heavy price and responsibility." He paused. "You were not the one I chose, either."

_'The one you chose?'_ The brunette sighed before lifting Brightcrest. "I've been to the Realm of Darkness once. There, I met a blue-haired woman named Aqua. She gave me this, though it was an accident." She lifted Sky's Blessing. "I don't know about this one."

"I see," He murmured. "You are the chosen of the Keyblade master."

Tsuna cocked her head to the side. _'Keyblade master? Who?'_ Before she could ask anything else, her Keyblades moved on their own and rays shot out from them. A door of light was opened. The brunette was surprised. _'I've never opened a portal of light before!'_

"Go, enter it." Catching her puzzled stare, he continued. "If your Keyblades opened a door on their own, you must head to the other side immediately. An important event to the wielder is taking place there." Tsuna nodded. _'He's not lying,'_ Her instincts told her. She was about to step in when she realized something.

"My name is Claexum. I never got wind of your name."

"I was once known as Terra, but no more." She ran inside to the portal.

* * *

Once she found the exit, she was surprised of what she saw from the distance.

There at the horizon, was Roxas who was holding Oathkeeper, while the same silver-haired male from before was holding Oblivion. They were fighting against numerous Neoshadow Heartless. The brown-haired Nobody ran to their direction in alarm.

After they defeated the Heartless, the two turned to each other. They started to clash, and Roxas was winning. Meanwhile, Tsuna was being blocked by the rest of the Neoshadows. _'Why would they come after me?'_ She groaned. _'Right, my Keyblades are still out.'_

She casted a spell, many orbs of light appeared. "Holy!" They attacked the Heartless, striking them down one by one. She followed it up with, "Maelstrom!" This time, dark orbs appeared; exploding at the creatures on contact. Light gathered around the Nobody.

Tsuna was bathed in gray miasma. She had black and white wings of energy, as rainbow-colored flames flickered on her Keyblades. Her eyes were now a shade of golden-orange. The brown-haired Nobody continued her assault on them, striking them down with chains of high-level spells; all for her to get to Roxas in time.

"Mega Flare!"

"Deep Freeze!"

"Transcendence!"

She held out her Keyblades for the final attack.

"Trinity Flame!"

Her eyes shifted from golden-orange to amber-brown repeatedly. The flames from her Keyblades lashed out, covering the Neoshadows. She slashed them repeatedly with condensed energy. The creatures exploded into millions of rainbow sparkle.

The brown-haired Nobody ran towards the scene. _'Please let me make it!'_

But it was too late. Riku already hauled an unconscious Roxas over his shoulder. Her hood was up, from the earlier fight; but she didn't care. "Wait!" He already opened a Corridor of Darkness and entered it.

Riku saw her face and was astonished. He never expected the previous intruder to be a harmless-looking girl. Her eyes were now back to amber-brown. The grips she had on the Keyblades were so tight that her fists turned white. _'I have to get her now!'_

"Don't take him!"

Unfortunately, the portal was closing before any of them could make a move. Tsuna fell to her knees, dropping the Keyblades.

"Roxas!"

* * *

_Day 39,_

_I failed._

_I failed to get there in time. I failed to prevent his abduction. After everything I've done, I'm still that same no-good kid from my homeworld. It looks like I haven't changed one bit._

_I'm a complete failure, now and forever will be._

_Axel, I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my promise. Xion, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to get Roxas back. Most of all…_

_Roxas, I'm sorry I wasn't able to help in the fight. What good is power if I couldn't use it to protect you? I was so blind by the fact that I now have power, that I couldn't realize the dangers of life. I was careless. I was unaware that someone was after you. I should've taken the whole runaway matter more seriously._

_But nevertheless, there's no point in moping around like this. I won't be able to fix my mistakes by being depressed and upset. I will rescue you from your captors, no matter what the price. I'll do anything, as long as it is for my friends; my family._

_This time, I will absolutely save you._

* * *

**A little trivia!**

**Command Style:**

1. Trinity Flame (inspired by Trinisette)

Characteristics - Gray miasma, orange eyes, rainbow-colored flames, black and white wings

Effects - Boost in Magic; Critical hits

Finish - Bursting rainbow flames combined with energy slashes that will lead to explosion

**Magic:**

Some magic spells and special attacks are reserved for characters only (e.g. Glacier and Wishing Edge for Aqua, Faith and Salvation for Ven, Meteor and Chaos Blade for Terra).

1. Holy - Light-elemental magic

2. Maelstrom - Dark-elemental magic

And lots more!

**Should I continue?**

**Ciao ciao~! -Flonne.**


	3. Day X: Anagram

**And so, the final chapter for The Sky's Blessing is here!**

**I'll dedicate this one to those who reviewed. Thanks for those who read this and for the support. :D**

**Yeah, I know. This last one is pretty short. I can't think of anything else to write!**

Who wants a sequel?

* * *

**Day X: Anagram**

* * *

A man in red robes turned around to face a silver-haired teen who was transformed into a certain Heartless. He is regretful for what he has done, but there was no turning back now.

"There's no need to get the Keybearing Nobody. We already have Roxas and he's finally nearing to combine with Sora."

Riku crossed his arms and pursed his lips. All his work has paid off. Sora was going to be fine now. Now, he can only do this old man a favor for one last time. "What do you want me to do, then?"

"Eliminate her or else she will hinder with Sora's progress, Riku."However, that request left a bitter taste in his mouth. He has already done a lot of horrible things in the past. This would just add to his heaping pile of evil deeds.

* * *

_Day X,_

_I know Roxas is out there, and he needs me._

_I've come to different worlds and I still haven't found him. That Riku guy… he'll regret taking my friend once I get to them. I'll make them feel pain for endangering and hurting one of my friends._

_Axel… I heard from the lesser Nobodies that he was sent to retrieve Roxas and I. However, if we try to resist, he has no choice but to exterminate us. I wonder what he's doing now. I just hope I could meet him and ask for help. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't hesitate to get Roxas back._

_Xion hasn't appeared to me since I met her in Enchanted Dominion, as if something was blocking our connection. What could've caused this?_

_I think I'll be looking around Twilight Town for a while. It's where we always went to whenever we felt stressed. However, when I think about today, it feels like something big is gonna happen there. Sometimes, I think this is the end._

_To Xion, thanks for being with me all the way. I wouldn't have survived if you didn't save me back then._

_And to Roxas and Axel, you two are the best friends I could ever ask for. I'm glad I met you two._

_This is my last entry, and I have no regrets in ever becoming a Nobody; or even abandoning the name Tsunayoshi Sawada. From here on out, I'm just a girl named after the Sky; waiting for the day I'll be free again._

—_Number XIV, Claexum. _

* * *

Twilight Town.

It was the most memorable place for her; next to her homeworld, of course. Maybe she could've found more clues on where to look for Roxas here. She ignored the prickling of tears in her eyes when she was reminded by the days when she, Axel, and Roxas would just hang out and eat Sea-salt ice cream after a day of hard work.

However, numerous Heartless appeared; hindering her plans. The brunette summoned her weapons in frustration.

Tsuna rammed her Keyblades toward the Heartless. She slashed her way through to get to the other side. The brunette frowned at them and continued her onslaught. "Get out of the way, Roxas is waiting for me!"

"It's too late for you to save him," A voice from behind commented. The young girl turned around and saw a silver-haired man with a blindfold. At first, she didn't recognize him. However, his voice and his presence were familiar. A scowl marred her face.

_'Riku.'_

She pointed Brightcrest at him. "What do you mean by that?"

The guy sighed and approached her, making Tsuna's guard act up. "Roxas has finally decided to merge with Sora. He's finally where he belongs and there's nothing you can do about it." He summoned his own Keyblade. It was leaking a bit of darkness, making the brunette stare at it warily.

Riku charged at her. "It's time you disappear too, Nobody. Roxas is really important and I can't have you roaming around, plotting to take him back." He paused. "Well, it's not like you should give death much thought. You Nobodies aren't supposed to exist in the first place." Tsuna clicked her tongue in annoyance. Why won't this guy just quit messing with her!

"What makes you think you have the right to say that?" She seethed in anger. "If I wasn't supposed to exist then I wouldn't be here now, would I?" Her questions also angered the silveret.

"Shut up! If you Nobodies never existed, Sora would never end up like that!" He continued to rain down strikes at the brown-haired female. Tsuna had a hard time pushing him back. She could clearly see that the darkness was overwhelming his senses. Riku sent her flying to the other side of the street.

"Where is he?" She yelled at him. The silveret seemed to have snapped out of his trance and he opened a dark portal. Before he left, he gave Tsuna one final glance before saying the words that made her run.

"He's in the abandoned mansion, in the basement." And he was gone.

The brunette did not waste any time to get there.

* * *

Tsuna used her Keyblades to barge in the mansion. The brunette immediately went to the basement, hoping to save Roxas. She ignored two other pods where a duck-person and a tall dog-like thing were sleeping. Oddly, they looked like cartoon characters. Once she was nearing the door, she heard her friend's voice; loud and clear.

"You're lucky, Sora. Looks like my summer vacation is… over."

"Roxas!"

She went inside just in time to see the blond disappear bit by bit, being absorbed into a sleeping brunet boy with spiky hair. Number XIII was surprised to see her arrive, but smiled sadly at her.

"Don't go. Axel and I can get you out of here and we'll be together again."

The vanishing boy shook his head. "I made a promise with him, that we'll see each other in the next life. Don't worry. The both of us will, too." Tsuna wiped her tears and stepped forward, dropping her keyblades and hugging the blond-haired boy.

"I'll miss you; and I'm sure Xion will feel the same, as well." Roxas gasped in surprise. _'Xion?'_ He thought she disappeared already. A happy grin replaced his melancholic smile. He pulled away from the brunette as his last essence completely disintegrates.

"Thank you, Clae."

She shook her head. "No. Thank you, Rox."

The blond was gone for good. _'Well, at least he's happy now; wherever he is.' _She stares at the sleeping brunet. "You're Sora, right? That Riku guy said that combining with you is where Roxas rightfully belongs. You better take care of him, alright?" The brown-haired girl stands up to leave the pod room when she heard a yawn from behind. The female teen completely froze in shock.

_'What in the world…?'_

She slowly turned around and saw the same brunet from before, now wide awake and stretching a bit. After a few moments, the boy finally noticed her presence along with her constant staring and waved. "Um, hello. Where is this place?" His blue eyes strikingly looked the same as Roxas's, and it made her feel nostalgic. Before she could go on another tirade of sobbing, she stopped herself and smiled politely at him.

"This is the basement, take the stairs to the left if you want to leave this place." She pivoted on her heels to leave. "By the way, I saw a duck and a dog in another pod." And the brunette ran at top speed, not wanting to attract more of his attention.

It was just unnerving to see the same eyes of her friend in another's. Taking out a worn orange journal from her coat, she uncaringly tossed it onto the grounds at the entrance. A warm smile was on her face. "It's time for me live a new life. After all, that's what you would've wanted me to do."

She exited the gate and gave one last glance to the old mansion.

"Isn't that right, Roxas?" She sighed and corrected herself mentally. _'Or maybe I should say,'_

"Sora."

It was time for a new life.

* * *

Inside the room back in the basement, a trio of friends were all talking to a cricket with a journal. On the pages, only one thing was stated.

_Thank Namine._

The group wondered on who the mystery person was, or why should they thank this person.

"Some journal that is," Donald said impatiently.

"Well, we'd better just find out where we are the old-fashioned way," The cricket said as he tucked his tiny journal away. He grasped onto Sora's collar so he wouldn't fall just as the brunet walked forward towards the darkness that led out of the run-down place. The two companions of the brown-haired male looked at the guy, waiting for him to follow.

"Sora."

It was time for a new journey.

* * *

A silver-haired male bowed his head in shame, hopping through worlds. He knew that his friend would look for him and so he dropped clues for him to pick up, instead of meeting him face-to-face. He knows he cannot show himself to the other, lest he wants to be condemned or humiliated.

His thoughts wandered to three Nobodies; the blond boy, the blond girl, and the brunette.

"I wonder… what would you have done if you were in my place?" He stood up from his previous position and stared at the cloudless sky.

"Sora."

It was time for a new mission.

* * *

A man wearing red robes was accompanied by a small mouse who wore the Organization's cloak. The two talked inanimatedly about the upcoming battle with Xemnas, Superior of the Nobodies.

"Are you sure you're going through with your revenge?"

"Of course, dear old friend. I will make that foolish student of mine see my hatred and rage." And the man walked off, his robe fluttering a bit.

The mouse sighed before staring in the horizon. There really was nothing he could do or say to persuade the other. It seems that DiZ, Ansem the Wise, is clouded deeply by revenge alone. He summoned his own Keyblade and stared at it. His friend seems to have prioritize his own thirst for payback rather than let the sense of duty to the light win over it.

"Sora."

It was time for a new war.

* * *

The forgotten armor, once belonged to a proud warrior, now houses a fractured resolve and a lingering Will. However, this resolution has never wavered in the past decade. The brown-haired man knew that he will have his Heart and body back, and that the man who took it all away will be vanquished by a denizen of light. One day, he knew that the one kid he saw with his chosen would be the same one who shall rise as the Hero of Light and save them all. He once tried to become a hero himself, and in the end, he realized that it was not meant to be. Rather, he was simply supposed to carve the path for the true savior.

He had no regrets in choosing the Hero's friend to wield the Keyblade. The only thing he laments now was that he was deceived more than he knew, and he had faced the ultimate consequences for his actions. However, he will no longer have to worry; for that one name has brought him faith, to believe in himself and his friends.

"Sora."

It was time for a new hero.

* * *

A blue-haired woman sat by herself, staring at the pitch black sea and the gray horizon. She wondered when she would be able to break free from this desolate realm. The Keyblade Master stood up, and felt a renewed resolve burn inside her. A wish-wash memory it may be, it seems to have fueled her hopes. That one name that will eventually reunite her and her friends back in the Realm of Light.

"Sora."

It was time for a new salvation.

* * *

In the deep recesses of a Heart, a familiar blond-haired boy slept peacefully; waiting for the day he would be released. A boy who shared the same face as he was the newest resident, and he also waited for everything to be done and over with. A black-haired girl, a previous newcomer, had settled in the farthest part of the Heart.

The lost warrior, who has been slumbering quietly for the past twelve years, knew that his awakening is near.

"Soon. Until then… good luck," The person seemed to have entered sleep again. He, the blond-haired Nobody, and the raven-haired girl all said one word that has erased every doubt they had. The trio knew that a brand new day of peace awaits.

"Sora."

It was time for a new era.

* * *

A distant world, placed inside the Lanes In-Between, seemed silent and tranquil. However, a war is brewing amongst them. A boy with spiky brown hair and sunset orange eyes is battling hard against a white-haired man in the era, ten years from now.

A new threat, who goes by the name of Daemon Spade, has arrived to decimate the new generation of Vongola; the strongest mafia family in that world. A long forgotten family returned to vanquish them as well, and get their well-deserved revenge.

None of them, not even the girl with shaman abilities, could foresee what would happen in the near future. They would not be able to predict the coming of the Heartless until it was too late. The Prince of Heart, now one of the countless Princesses, has been away from Earth for a long period of time.

Only the keeper of the Trinisette can see, but he cannot do anything to meddle with the affairs of the common people. He can only hope that the people will realize the danger that will come.

"Sepira, if you were here in my place, what would you have done?"

A vast darkness is waiting to take over and the Keyblade will eventually make its way there to protect the citizens. There was one name on the tip of his tongue, and he knew that name would lead them back to the light.

"Sora."

It was time for a new battle.

* * *

_The closer you become to the light, the greater your shadow becomes._

_If you refrain from it, shadows will not come; but pure darkness._

_This world has ignored their light, and now we have to pay the price._

_However, a strong Heart shall come and bring salvation_

_And the light that was lost will return and right our wrongs,_

_For that is the Sky's Blessing to us all._

* * *

**And that's the end of this three-shot!**

**Well, I have no idea if I should make a sequel. If you do want a continuation, can you send some suggestions? Pwetty, pwetty pwease? *puppy-dog eyes***

**Yeah, I haven't got the plot of the sequel finalized; nor do I know if I want it to become a multi-chapter or a short story like this one. I'm really happy that people actually bothered to read this crap. **

**Ciao ciao~! -Flonne.**


End file.
